Recently, touch panels are widely used in order to enable intuitive operation and achieve a compact character input device without a device such as a keyboard requiring a physically large area. As a technology for inputting a character using a touch panel, a technology for inputting a handwritten character on the touch panel (e.g., Patent Literature 1) and a technology for inputting a character using a virtual keyboard displayed on the touch panel (hereinafter, “virtual keyboard”) (e.g., Patent Literature 2) are known.